


Again

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Giggling, M/M, tags are confusing i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Exes Hwang Minhyun and Kang Daniel shoot a video for Jaehwan. It's all fun until things take a serious turn.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsailing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsailing/gifts).



> Based on the CarGel Metro Mag(??) video. Erin wanted a Nielnyeon version so here it is!! This is such a mess. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy tho!! <3

Jaehwan sighs for the umpteenth time as he watches Jihoon and Woojin scream at each other, marveling at how their dynamics remain the same even as they changed from being best friends to lovers. A bigger part of him is more amazed that despite their voices rising by the second, the couple doesn’t break away from their hold on each other.

 

“Okay, okay. I get it. You’re both petty.” Jaehwan butts in, feeling a headache form just by watching the two fight. He ignores the glares he receives and faces Sewoon instead. “Okay, I think we’re done with them. There should be some usable footage, even just some.”

 

Sewoon nods, laughing at Jaehwan’s distressed expression. “I think the viewers will find them amusing and entertaining so don’t worry so much, Jjaen.”

 

Jaehwan pouts. “It isn’t just supposed to be entertaining! It’s supposed to be heart fluttering and cute and cheesy!”

 

“Jinyoung and Daehwi were cute.” Sewoon replies.

 

“They were but not cheesy enough.” Jaehwan pouts. “They could barely keep their arms around each other, too busy blushing the entire time.”

 

“At least, it helped them see that they do like each other? Isn’t that like your side goal?”

 

“Okay, yeah, there’s that.” Jaehwan shakes himself. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be so bummed out about this. Thanks, Sewoon.”

 

“Anytime.” Sewoon smiles, tilting his head. “Next is Minhyun hyung and Daniel, right? Are they here already?”

 

Jaehwan shakes his head, bringing out his phone to call Daniel. He knows it isn’t a small favor to ask your favorite hyung to shoot a video with his ex, especially if that ex is the only ex said hyung has ever had. But Jaehwan is desperate and Minhyun is a sucker for his juniors.

 

“I’m here, I’m here!” Daniel exclaims, running in with his skateboard tucked under his arm. “Sorry!”

Sewoon chuckles. “It’s fine. I don’t think Minhyun hyung is here yet.”

 

“Oh, he is.” Daniel says with a grin, snatching the bottle of water in Jaehwan’s hands. “He got cornered by Woojin and Jihoon.”

 

Jaehwan huffs. “Why didn’t you bring your own water? Anyway, can you call him? I want to wrap this up quickly and go sleep.”

 

Daniel laughs, petting Jaehwan’s head. “Will do, boss director sir.”

 

Jaehwan groans as Sewoon laughs along with Daniel. He prays to the heavens that Minhyun and Daniel don’t give him a headache and just go through the entire thing with no problems.

 

\--

 

“Okay, so hug each other.” Jaehwan instructs from behind the camera.

 

Minhyun laughs. “So bossy, Jjaen.” He faces Daniel, quirking an eyebrow. “May I, Niel?”

 

Daniel nods, quickly wrapping his arms around Minhyun and pulling the other closer to him. “You know you don’t need to ask, hyung.”

 

A slight blush creeps up on Minhyun’s cheeks and ears.  “I didn’t want to assume.”

 

“To assume what, hm? That I’d accept your hug?” Daniel grins. “I love your hugs, hyung. You know that.” He wiggles his body. “Yah, hug me properly. I’m the only one doing all the hugging.”

 

Minhyun flushes even more, quickly wrapping his arms around Daniel as well. Jaehwan watches as Daniel coos over the older, even going as far as to pinch Minhyun’s cheek. Minhyun huffs, trying to look annoyed but Jaehwan can still see the smile tugging on his hyung’s lips. He and Sewoon exchange looks, having the same thoughts even without having to voice it out loud.

 

Jaehwan clears his throat. “Right. Should we start?” He barely stops himself from snickering when mirrored sheepish smiles are directed at him. He just knows that they’ve forgotten about him and Sewoon. “Okay so here’s how it goes. I’m going to ask you a bunch of questions. If that applies to your ex, you kiss them.”

 

“Excuse me?!” Minhyun exclaims.

 

“It doesn’t have to be on the lips, hyung. You can kiss Daniel anywhere you want.” Jaehwan quickly clarifies, raising an eyebrow when he sees the disappointed look on Daniel’s face. “If you want to do it on the lips, you can do that too, Daniel.”

 

Daniel quickly shakes his head, laughing nervously. “I didn’t say anything about that, Jae!”

 

“Alright.” Sewoon cuts in with a smile. “Jaehwan, give them the first question.”

 

Jaehwan chuckles, watching in amusement as Daniel tries to hide his blushing face from Minhyun. “First question, who confessed first?”

 

Daniel grins as Minhyun leans in and kisses his right cheek. “Daniel confessed by wearing a puppy costume and b boying just before winter break started. It was really cute… and hot at the same time, to be honest.” Minhyun says, biting his lip at the admission.

 

“Cute and hot hm?” Daniel says with a teasing smile.

 

“Shut up, Niel. This is why I didn’t tell you before.” Minhyun says with a huff. “Next question please.”

 

“Who is more affectionate?” Jaehwan asks, looking expectantly at Daniel. His eyebrows shoot up when Minhyun kisses Daniel’s left cheek. “Wait, really?”

 

“Daniel… is Daniel.” Minhyun shrugs.

 

Daniel smirks at Jaehwan. “Why did you think it was hyung anyway?”

“Because it’s Minhyun hyung! Have you seen him cling to us? He has no concept of personal space.” Jaehwan explains in a rush.

 

Daniel’s brows furrow, looking at Minhyun with a small pout. “Hyung, Jaehwan is right.”

 

Minhyun sighs, throwing a look towards Jaehwan before focusing back on Daniel. “I’m like that to others because they don’t make me feel nervous. They don’t give me butterflies just by being near me. My stomach doesn’t do flips whenever they hug me.” He leans his forehead against Daniel’s. “You have no idea how flustered I was whenever you hugged me and it was a lot. You’d hug me when we meet, hug me when you or I leave for class, hug me when you’re sleepy or just hug me for no reason. You also like stealing kisses whenever you can.”

 

“I like surprising you. You look adorable.” Daniel chuckles. “Butterflies, hm? Even when I didn’t do anything?”

 

“Even when you don’t do anything.” Minhyun confirms.

 

“They forgot about us again, didn’t they?” Sewoon whispers as Jaehwan sidles up to him. Jaehwan nods, watching the two just stare at each other. “Didn’t we have to endure this before as well? I can’t believe they broke up but nothing changed.”

 

Jaehwan sighs quietly, clapping his hands. “I admit I was wrong so can we please continue? Next, who does more events for the other? Who likes surprising the other?”

 

Daniel chuckles as Minhyun tilts his head and presses a kiss by the underside of his jaw. “Do you remember when I just showed up in front of your house and we took a day trip to Busan?”

 

“You’re forgetting the fact that you brought your motorcycle that day. I didn’t even know you’ve gotten your license!” Minhyun chides, pinching Daniel’s side.

 

“Oww.” Daniel whines, rubbing the spot. “It was a surprise, hyung!”

 

“You know I don’t really like surprises.” Minhyun mumbles, rubbing the spot as well, letting his hand linger on top of Daniel’s.

 

Daniel smiles, eyes soft as he draws circles on the hand covering his own. “But you loved mine?”

 

“Well, I may be a little biased.” Minhyun grins. “You always looked so happy when you reveal your surprises.”

 

“Hyung, your eyes light up whenever I surprise you. How can I not be happy?” Daniel replies easily.

 

“Ugh. I hate you guys.” Jaehwan groans. “You’re disgustingly sweet, no matter what status you have. I’m going to flash by the next questions because you two have a habit of forgetting about me and Sewoon. Just answer whatever you can remember, okay? Who gets jealous more? Who likes to steal clothes more? Who’s more thoughtful? Who cries at movies? Who screams at jump scares?”

 

Minhyun grins, eyes lighting up in mirth before peppering kisses all around Daniel’s face. Daniel squirms, getting reduced to a giggling mess as he gladly receives all the kisses being given to him. Minhyun has started laughing, partially kissing Daniel, partially just nuzzling the younger. Jaehwan watches everything, watches how Minhyun’s hold on Daniel’s waist get tighter, securing that Daniel doesn’t fall as the younger giggles. Daniel’s eyes have completely disappeared with how wide he’s smiling and Jaehwan doesn’t miss the way Minhyun is looking at Daniel too.

 

“Oh wait.” Daniel holds onto Minhyun’s arms. “You’re more thoughtful!” He says with a wide grin, kissing Minhyun’s cheek.

 

“It’s you!” Minhyun denies, kissing the shell of Daniel’s ear.

 

“No, it’s you!” Daniel insists, kissing Minhyun’s other cheek.

 

“Oh my god, really.” Jaehwan sighs in exasperation. “Are you sure you guys broke up? I’m not feeling it at all right now."

 

The two of them just share a look before Minhyun steals another kiss off of Daniel, this time by the corner of his lips. The taller shrugs as if it’s something normal but Jaehwan can see the blush spreading across his features. Daniel’s eyes grow wide at that before his gaze turns fond, gentle in the way Jaehwan has only seen for Minhyun. Daniel sighs softly, nuzzling into Minhyun’s neck as Minhyun pets his head.

 

“Daniel gets jealous easily. Especially when I’m around the younger ones.” Minhyun pauses, glancing towards the corner of the room where Woojin and Jihoon are standing. “It’s cute. Sometimes, he’ll act more childish, other times, he’ll act manlier.” Minhyun laughs. “You can never tell which one he’ll be.”

 

“Which one did you like better?” Daniel asks, straightening up. “I have a guess but I want to hear it from you.”

 

Minhyun hums, ignoring Jaehwan’s ‘oh my god’. “You already know which one I like.”

 

Jaehwan’s ‘oh my god’ becomes more scandalous as Daniel hums to ‘Boy in Luv’. Sewoon simply laughs, laughing even louder when Jaehwan glares at him. Daniel grins, encouraged by their reactions and break free from the hug to start dancing. Jaehwan and Sewoon let the two enjoy this moment especially when Minhyun simply quiets down and watches Daniel dance, eyes transfixed on the dancer in front of him.

 

“Okay, okay. Daniel is an amazing dancer. We get it.” Jaehwan exclaims, huffing as he looks at his watch. “I really need to sleep so can we move this along?”

 

“Yeah, he’s amazing, isn’t he?” Minhyun says, voice colored with obvious pride. He takes one look at Jaehwan before he turns sheepish. “Right, moving along. Next question, Jjaenie?”

 

“Thank you.” Jaehwan says pointedly. His voice softens when he sees Daniel eagerly going back into the hug, even letting out a small sigh of contentment. “Who says I love you more?”

 

Daniel smirks, closing his eyes. “Where are you going to kiss me next, Hwang Gallyang?”

 

Minhyun chuckles, kissing both of Daniel’s closed eyes and even the beauty mark underneath. “I may just have to kiss you on the lips soon, Kang.”

 

Daniel quirks an eyebrow before looking at Jaehwan. “Next question, Jae. Come on.”

 

“Wow, who’s rushing now?” Jaehwan complains but it doesn’t even sound convincing to himself. He’s starting to feel giddy just by watching the two of them. “Okay, this one… is weird. I don’t remember adding this…?” he looks quizzically at Sewoon.

 

“You said to ask anything!” Sewoon rebuts. “It isn’t even that big of a deal.”

 

“Right.” Jaehwan says, unconvinced. He looks at the question before shaking his head. “Let’s just skip this one. It’s weird.”

 

“Let’s hear it.” Minhyun prods. “I don’t think anything Sewoon could ask would be that weird.”

 

Jaehwan shakes his head rapidly, trying to hint at Daniel about the question but Daniel merely shrugs before nodding his head. “Ugh, fine. You asked for this.” Jaehwan groans before looking at Daniel dead in the eye. “Who has hooked up after the break up?”

 

Daniel laughs, rolling his eyes. “Are you just trying to make the two of us kiss, Jae?” He turns to Minhyun. “Where do you want your kiss, hyung?”

 

Minhyun bites his lip before shaking his head. “I…” He swallows before gazing at Daniel. “I didn’t hook up with anyone.”

 

Daniel’s jaw drops at that, staring at Minhyun for a while. Minhyun shifts under the scrutiny, avoiding the younger’s eyes. He mumbles under his breath before pecking the crown of Daniel’s head. “Stop staring, Daniel. It doesn’t matter. Sewoon’s right; it isn’t a big deal.” Minhyun mumbles.

 

Daniel nods slowly, biting his lip and still trying to catch Minhyun’s eye. It doesn’t work as the other is firmly looking at Jaehwan and Sewoon only. Daniel has no choice but to do the same and motions for the next question. Jaehwan gives them an apologetic smile before speaking.

 

“Who has a bigger pride? You know, he doesn’t apologize even if he obviously wants to.”

 

Daniel barks out a nervous laugh as he kisses Minhyun’s jaw. “Hyung wouldn’t apologize but he would stare at me for the whole day. If you think my puppy eyes are irresistible, wait til you see hyung’s. These beautiful eyes are just shouting ‘forgive me!’”

 

Minhyun shrugs. “I admit to that. I’m bad at speaking, you know that.”

 

Jaehwan nods slowly, smiling slightly when he sees that Daniel has kept his head there and that Minhyun has placed his on top. “So, I guess the answer to the next question is Minhyun hyung as well? The question is who kept things to themselves more often.”

 

Daniel nods, kissing the corner of Minhyun’s mouth. “I actually used to dislike that side of hyung. It was so hard guessing what he was thinking of.” He chuckles fondly as Minhyun flushes, bumping his head against Minhyun’s when the older ducked his head. “It got better though! I learned to read your body language. I’m pretty sure I can guess what you’re thinking of by just a few clues.”

 

Minhyun chuckles, raising his head with a slight smirk. “Really now? Okay, so what am I thinking right now?”

 

“Well…” Daniel hedges, staring at Minhyun’s lips then eyes. “I have a guess.”

 

“Oh.” Minhyun swallows, nodding slowly. “Ah.”

 

Jaehwan rolls his eyes at his hyung’s response. “Just say you want to kiss each other, Jesus.” Laughing at the guilty faces shown to him, Jaehwan continues on. “Who’s a bigger cuddler?”

 

Daniel puckers up. “Kissy time!”

 

Minhyun laughs, eyes roaming Daniel’s face. “Let me see. Where have I not kissed you yet?”

 

“Here.” Daniel says, tapping his lips.

 

Minhyun shakes his head before kissing Daniel’s forehead. “I haven’t kissed you here too.” He laughs again when Daniel pouts. “Do you really want a kiss here, puppy?”

 

“Stop. Please stop.” Jaehwan pleads, glaring at Daniel who looks dangerously close like he’s about to agree. When Daniel finally stops pouting and looking at Minhyun’s lips, Jaehwan looks down at the questionnaire, a frown forming on his lips. “Next question. Uh…” He looks towards Sewoon, a slightly panicked look on his eyes.

 

“Ah.” Sewoon says when the realization finally dawns on him. He faces Minhyun and Daniel, both of whom have been staring at Sewoon and Jaehwan with curious looks. “Next question is who broke up with the other?”

 

Minhyun visibly stiffens at the question, even more so when Daniel kisses his chin. Daniel tightens his hold on the older, hands drumming against Minhyun’s vertebrae. Jaehwan waits until Minhyun has relaxed his posture before mouthing an apology to the two of them. Minhyun takes a slow, deep breath and waves off Jaehwan’s apology.

 

“Let’s, uh, move on?” Sewoon asks, smiling at the synchronized nods he receives.

 

Jaehwan takes a deep breath, gripping the questionnaire in his hand. “Who has more regrets after the break up?”

 

It’s a tricky question, Jaehwan knows but the fact is confirmed when Daniel and Minhyun both freeze at the question, eyes avoiding each other’s. It takes a minute before they can look at each other but even then, no one tries to make a move. Jaehwan stands by patiently, letting the two of them talk with their eyes. He releases the breath he doesn’t know he’s been holding when Minhyun finally moves, smiling at Daniel sadly before closing his eyes and bowing his head.

 

“Oh, babe.” Daniel mutters, leaning up to press a gentle kiss on Minhyun’s forehead.

 

Minhyun chuckles but the sound is hollow and Jaehwan watches as Minhyun curls in on himself, making himself smaller to hide against Daniel’s neck. Jaehwan mimes to Sewoon to cut the camera off and Sewoon does so quietly, the two of them allowing Minhyun and Daniel this moment.

 

“Uh, I think… we’re done here.” Jaehwan says quietly, smiling unsurely at Daniel. “Thank you for helping us with the video, hyung, Daniel.”

 

Sewoon nods, an apologetic smile on his lips. “Yeah, thanks so much. We’ll let you guys know when we post it.”

 

“Okay.” Daniel nods. “Can you guys… uh, go first?”

 

“Oh yeah, sure, of course.” Jaehwan stammers out, nodding his head rapidly. “See you later?”

 

Daniel nods again, watching as Jaehwan and Sewoon quickly pack up with Jihoon and Woojin helping them out. He sees the worried looks being directed towards Minhyun who has still not come out from hiding in Daniel’s neck; Daniel tries to smile reassuringly but even he doesn’t know what to do. One by one, their friends trickle out of the rented studio until it’s just the two of them and even under the circumstances, a part of Daniel still feels happy to have Minhyun in his arms.

 

“It’s just us now.” Daniel whispers, pressing a kiss on Minhyun’s head. “Come out. I want to talk to you.”

 

Daniel barely hears out the grunted ‘no’ matched with Minhyun’s arms tightening even more around him. The younger sighs but he lets Minhyun be for another minute, swaying the two of them side to side. He hums under his breath, smiling when he feels Minhyun relax in his arms.

 

“Can we talk now?” Daniel asks, repeating his actions before and kisses the top of Minhyun’s head.

 

“There aren’t any more questions but you keep on kissing me.” Minhyun replies, straightening up.

 

“Do I need an excuse to kiss you?” Daniel retorts, fixing Minhyun’s hair.

 

Minhyun shakes his head in wry amusement before he lets out a long sigh. He disentangles his arms around Daniel’s waist, moving to step back from the other. His lips turn down into a frown when he isn’t able to move with Daniel’s arms still wrapped tight around him. “Daniel, let go.” Minhyun says.

 

“No, I like holding you.” Daniel’s grip relaxes until his hands are loose on Minhyun’s waist. “I missed holding you, babe.”

 

“Daniel…” Minhyun admonishes.

 

“Look me in the eye.” Daniel starts, kissing the corner of Minhyun’s lips before pulling back. “Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want this. Say that and I’ll let you go.”

 

Daniel waits with a bated breath as Minhyun stares at him, expression unreadable. Even unsaid, they both know that ‘this’ is more than just a hug, that this symbolizes everything they were, are and can be, if Minhyun allows it. Daniel already knows how much he wants this, this second chance but it’s Minhyun who he’s worried about. He knows that there are still lingering feelings for both of them but he would never force the other.

 

“I’m scared, Daniel.” Minhyun whispers. “What if we fuck up this time as well?”

 

Daniel smiles, pulling Minhyun closer. “That makes the two of us. But, hyung, what I’m asking is are you willing? Willing to give me another chance? Willing to give us another try?”

 

It takes a few beats but Minhyun’s answer comes in the form of two arms slowly wrapping around Daniel’s body, pulling him into the warmth that he has missed so much. It comes in the form of two hearts, beating against each other in a mirrored cacophonic rhythm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
